I'm Sure You Do
by something-like-love
Summary: [Oops! Sorry, oh God, I'm so sorry. Fred, are you okay? Fred? Fred? Answer me, Fred! Oh Merlin, are you hurt? Are you alive? Dear Godric, did I kill you?] [Fred x Angelina]


**Disclaimer:** JKR has ownage.

**Author's Note: **This is now known as the 100 word drabble that went insane.

* * *

"Take it back!" Angelina shrieked, whipping around to quickly that her myriad of braids came dangerously close to smacking Montague in the face. Far from being frightened, the burly captain barely flinched and didn't move.

"I said, take it back," she growled, raising her wand in what she prayed was a dangerous looking way. She wasn't a dangerous looking girl in general.

"Make me," he said calmly, and Angelina swore inwardly. This was beginning to remind her of one of the many disputes she and her brother had had as young children. Her brother tended to win with his unrisable temper, while she screamed and fought at every chance.

"I will," she replied through gritted teeth and stepped towards him once more, so that she was scarcely six inches from him. Admittedly, she was that much shorter than him naturally, so Montague looked much more menacing from this position. Angelina gulped and tried not to make it too noticeable.

"You're nervous," he smiled, and she scowled.

"I am not," Angelina said haughtily. "I want you to take back what you said."

"Why?" he asked, in a tone that suggested he truly wanted to know. "Bell is a Mud-"

"Don't you dare!"

"-blood," he finished. Angelina felt a great anger rise within her, and attempted to quieten the urge to bash that nasty little smirk right off his face. The battle, though valiantly fought, was lost, and she pressed her was so that it pointed under his chin.

"_Levi-_"

"Angie, what're you _doing?_"

It was a testament to how very out of it she was that Angelina twirled around, her hair once again dancing, (and she admitted to a certain sense of satisfaction when she felt part of it connect with Montague's face) without stopping the words flowing from her mouth. Therefore, she only saw a surprised look on Fred Weasley's face before she finished the curse.

"_-corpus!_"

"Shit!" Angelina gasped and pressed a hand to her mouth in horror as the redhead was suddenly suspended in mid-air, dangling helplessly.

"Oh!" she cried, barely noticing her previous enemy slip away down the corridor, taking advantage of her distraction. "Oh, Fred, oh God, I'm sorry! Are you okay? Is the blood rushing to your head? Do you need Madame Pomfrey?"

"Getting down would be helpful!" he shouted, obviously irritated, his cheeks now the same colour as his hair from his suspended state.

"Right!" Angelina said hastily, murmuring the counter curse under her breath. She flinched as he tumbled ungracefully to the ground. "Oops! Sorry, oh God, I'm so sorry. Fred, are you okay? Fred? Fred? Answer me, Fred! Oh Merlin, are you hurt? Are you _alive? _Dear Godric, did I kill you?!"

"Angie, please don't take this the wrong way: shut the sodding hell up." Angelina breathed a sigh of relief as she rushed over to him, grabbing him by the arm to help him up.

"Sorry," she said weakly, smoothing down her skirt. Fred grinned and shook his head.

"S'okay. You weren't responsible for your actions, dealing with that bugger," he spat disgustedly, indicating the hall Montague had escaped down. Angelina sighed deeply and leaned against the opposite wall.

"Still, it's the principle of the thing."

"Why were you attacking him, anyway?" Fred asked curiously. "Not that I mind at all."

"Bloody idiot called Katie a- a... a _Mudblood,_" she whispered, half afraid to say the taunt out loud. Fred once again grew red, though this time it was from supressed anger rather than being upside down for a prolonged amount of time.

"I'll kill him," he said loudly, drawing his wand. Angelina laughed lightly and pressed his hand back down.

"Don't bother," she said softly. "After the show I put on, I don't think he'll bother again." Fred felt inclined to agree with this and nodded, wincing and tapping the side of his head with gentleness when a spark of pain shot through him.

"Are you all right?" Angelina asked worriedly, leaning closer to Fred to inspect his head. "Where is it?"

"Here," he muttered, pointing to a spot near his ear.

"Where?"

"_Here._"

"I can't bloody see!" she said irritably, yanking him down to her level by his Gryffindor tie.

"Ouch! Hell, Angie, that hurt more than my head!" Fred moaned, grabbing his tie back. She grinned sheepishly at him.

"Sorry. Why am I hurting you so much today? Are you sure you don't need Madame Pomfrey?" Angelina asked anxiously, standing on her toes to peer closely at his injured head.

"I'm good," Fred assured her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes and stopped his impending kiss with the palm of her hand.

"Promise?" she said innocently. "I wouldn't want to hurt you any _more._" Fred grinned.

"Promise," he laughed. They leaned towards one another once again, intent on making the most of their time alone, which was not something they got often.

"Dear Merlin, could you please just go to a Sex-a-Holics meeting and get it over with?" a scarily familiar voice groaned from the pair.

"George!" Fred said irritably, staring at his twin. "We are _not _Sex-a-holics, and, while we're on the subject, _please _stop with the pamphlets!"

"So _that's _who's been sending me those!" Angelina exclaimed. "I thought it was Alicia. Just last week she gave me a pamphlet about menstrual health-"

"Too much information!" the twins chorused.

"Sorry."

"Anyway," Fred pressed on, "we were just _going. _Weren't we, Angie?"

"That's right!" she said confidently, stepping forward. Of course, she didn't count on Fred stepping forward at the same time, therefore effectively tripping them both and causing them to sprawl to the ground in a mess of tangled limbs.

"Not again!" she wailed as Fred nursed his bruised shin. "I keep hurting him!"

"I'm sure you do..."

"Shut up, George!"


End file.
